Willing Hearts
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: After Sesshomaru is killed, Higurashi Inc is blamed for the death. But in fear of Kami Co, Takahashi Ind and H. Inc must keep thier companies joint. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome own the businesses. Will this be a partnership of lies and betrayal or love?
1. In The Dark

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha but we wish we did. Waaaaah! Why must we be punished for our obsession with a Japanese cartoon?!  
  
Ruby27: You know that doesn't sound right out loud?  
  
HnA: _looks at disclaimer_ Crap... You're right  
  
Ruby: Sometimes I wonder about you...  
  
HnA: As do I, buttplug.  
  
Ruby: Hey! I resent that!  
  
HnA: Enough with the distractions, let's start this!  
  
Ruby: _glare_ Whatever, this is a story written by me-  
  
HnA: AND ME!!  
  
Ruby: WE KNOW!  
  
HnA: Well _excuse **me**_!  
  
Ruby: Oh shut up, this might take a while so hold on with us people!  
  
HnA: ANYWAY, let us begin the chapter...  
  
Ruby: There is **seriously** something wrong with you.  
  
---  
  
_Willing Hearts  
By Hentai no Ai and Ruby27  
In the Dark  
_  
---  
  
Sesshoumaru walked along the wall silently with his gun in hand. His eyes traveled down the dimly lit hall, taking in all the doors with no handles. He heard light scurrying behind him. He turned around and glared into the darkness.  
  
"Disgusting, rats," He stated in a low, irritated voice. Sesshoumaru turned back around and continued down the hall. He realized the final door had a doorknob, and on it said a familiar name.  
  
"Overdramatic," He muttered as he entered the room, searching for a light switch. But the search ended quickly as he felt a swift kick to his gut. His eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's getting a little clumsy, eh?" A muffled voice came from the shadows.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. Not being able to locate his enemy even with his demonic powers. This person had to be a youkai, miko, or a priest, being able to conceal their aura with some spell or barrier. He heard something move behind him and turned to attack but felt himself flying into a wall from a forceful punch to his ribs.  
  
"Bad move."  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear the smirk in the voice's tone. He realized he had yet to let go of his gun. Letting loose a barrage of bullets, he tried to take down his unknwn enemy.  
  
It was quiet, but he could still hear the distinct sound of a heartbeat.  
  
"Kuso."  
  
"That's right you missed, baka."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes slowly, his hands began glowing in an eerie green as the ground around him began to melt and the room started to light up a little.  
  
"Looks like the doggie is smarter than I thought, this is gonna be fun."  
  
The figure quickly moved to the side then grabbed his arm, and effortlessly, tossed him over it's shoulder. A knife sudden appeared in one it's hands, and they stabbed it in his stomach. Sesshoumaru looked deep into the eyes of his attacker, "Do you really think a dagger could kill me?"  
  
"No, of course not, but a poisonous one would." A smile evident in it's voice.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he made a grab for the knife, only to get his hand burned.  
  
"What the-?" Sesshomaru looked up again when he heard laughter.  
  
"Fool! Who would be stupid enough not to put a barrier on the dagger?"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Tsk tsk.... You're starting to sound like your brother. But now my patience wears thin." The voice spoke in a bored tone, the figure moved forward getting it's hand ready to send the killing blow to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The figure brought its fist back and smiled a smile so evil, it rivaled Sesshomaru, "Higurashi."  
  
It threw a forceful punch to Sesshomaru's throat, breaking his windpipe, killing him instantly.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of bed, sweating and panting heavily. Why did he just have that dream? Why did he just watch Sesshomaru get killed? Who was the killer? AND WHY WAS HE THINKING?!!? (AND WHY THE **_HELL_** ARE THERE SO MANY WHY'S???)  
  
"It is _too_ early for this." He sighed as he went downstairs, scratching his dog-like ears on top of his head, to his families extremely expensive living room. He dropped to the couch and looked around the still dark room. He hated it when he woke up earlier than the sun, it made him so drowsy but no matter how hard he tried, he could never get back to sleep.  
  
With another sigh he flicked on the big screen tv. The remote fell from his hand with a soft 'thud' as his eyes widened at the picture on the screen.  
  
"Takahashi Sesshomaru was found dead late last night," It was Inuyasha's **least** favorite news channel in the first place. WRS always had something bad to say about his family.  
  
"The stab wound in his stomach held traces of poison and hand marks were found on his neck. His body was found near a .45 millimeter gun in the office of Kouga Ookami Sr.," Inuyasha fumed as he caught the smirking glint in the news caster's dark blue eyes.  
  
"Mr.Ookami ownes Kami Co., and is currently on vacation. There was a recent joint between Takahashi Industries and Higurashi Inc., both are working against Kami Co. but," Inuyasha glared harder at the screen. There was _always_ a but, "Near Mr. Takahashi's body was an 'H' written in his blood."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he watched as the anchorman turned to the woman on his right and started talking again, "Sounds like Higurashi Inc. is going after Takahashi Industries, too. How could Inutaisho be so _ignorant_, that he sent his own son to be killed?"  
  
The man turned back to the camera with a victorious smile, as if knowing he caused Inuyasha to break one the remotes. "Now, back to more important news, how chocolate is healthier than you think."  
  
Inuyasha picked up _another_ remote and threw it forcefully at the screen, breaking them both.  
  
"Fucking bastards..." He looked around the room for the house phone. Finding it, he dialed a number.  
  
"Kagome better be fuckin' awake.  
  
---  
  
AN: There ya go, our chappie is done.  
  
Ruby: Woooo!!! First ever fic!!!  
  
HnA: Not mine...  
  
Ruby: _suddenly cries_  
  
HnA: Why are you crying?  
  
Ruby: Seshoumaru!! HE DIED!!!!! _cries heart and soul out_  
  
HnA: Uh... I thought we talked about this...  
  
Ruby: I KNOW!! BUT HE IS DEAD!!! _cries_ I'll never see him again!!  
  
HnA: Fellow readers... I warn you this **person** is insane... HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!!!  
  
Ruby: _suddenly normal_ Grr! I'm telling my cat on you!! _walks away_ Damn, I don't have a cat...  
  
HnA: _sweat drop_ Please review while I go and kick my friend...

---

If Ya Didn't Know!  
  
Kuso – Shit or Damn  
  
Baka - Idiot 


	2. Idiocy

**AN**: Sorry for the delay but I was waiting for someone to their job, which obviously didn't happen so now this is a solo story. Ruby got scared and dropped out, she's lucky to have a friend like me or else I would have long ago kicked her ass...

J-Boi: But you still want to...

HnA: _glare_ Don't provoke me you bastard...

So anyways, here's the second chapter

---

_........................................................................Willing Hearts.................................................  
__......................................................................By Hentai No Ai................................................  
__..............................................................................Idiocy........................................................._

---

"Kagome!" Was what she heard when she picked up her phone. She moved it from her ear and scowled. Who the hell was yelling at her this early? The screaming normally didn't start until noon.

"Hello?" Inuyasha looked at the phone with a look mixed between anger and confusion. How could she be sleeping at a time like this?

"Uh... hello?" Kagome said again, less groggily but still ready to hang up and go to sleep if no one was going to say anything.

"Kagome!" That's who would yell at her at... WHAT THE-?!

"Inuyasha are you aware that it is SIX in the morning?"

"Yes! I-!"

She wasn't even paying attention to his tone or what he was saying for that matter, "Well, if you had another nightmare I can't help you right now. Now call me back after I wake up. OK? OK." She hung up the phone and buried her head in her silk covered pillow and fell back to her peaceful sleep.

RING! RING!

Kagome's wild head stuck up and she glared at the phone, was the guy _that_ dense? She picked up the phone and screamed into it, "ARE YOU DEAF YOU IDIOT? CALL BACK WHEN I'M AWAKE!" She slammed the phone onto it's base and dropped onto her pillows again, making sure to roll as far away from the phone as possible and keep a few pillows over her head. Before long she heard the distinct sound of ringing but chose to ignore it and soon enough it stopped. After sleeping for fifteen minutes her room door burst open and she fell off her bed in surprise. Peering over the sheets she saw a very angry hanyou in her doorway and her eyes widened at his heavy breathing but soon her eyes narrowed and she jumped up and started yelling at him, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??? ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS SOME SLEEP AND YOU HAVE TO BURST THROUGH MY BEDROOM DOOR LIKE A MADMAN!!!!!!!"

When she stopped screaming Inuyasha glared at her and said, "Are you done?"

Kagome straightened her wrinkled pajamas and nodded.

"Good, because I want an explanation."

"YOU want an explanation?" Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "How about you explain to me why you kept calling me _this_ early in the morning and why the **hell** you decided to break my door?"

"Because you need to tell me why my brother was killed by a Higurashi!"

Kagome was ready to yell something back before she realized what he said, "What?"

"You heard me!"

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone in my family have Sesshoumaru murdered?"

"I don't know... maybe less competition?"

"What?"

"My parents ain't gonna be alive forever!"

Kagome looked at him perplexed before understanding what he was saying, "You idiot! If your parents die you take care of the business!"

"Exactly! I don't know anything about business so of course your family would want me taking care of it, just to see it be ruined!"

"No one in my family would kill Sesshoumaru! Our families' businesses have joint contracts so why the hell would we want Sesshoumaru dead? If your company goes down, so does ours!"

Inuyasha hesitated before saying anything, he hadn't thought about that...

"Exactly, you idiot," Kagome said basically reading his mind. "Now get the hell out and let me sleep!" She pushed him out the room with a hard shove and slammed her already abused door closed.

With a yawn she jumped into her bed and thought about this problem before falling asleep.

---

**AN**: That was just about the shortest chapter I've ever written!

Juicy: backing away from reviewers AND YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT THAT?!?

J-Boi: Oh shit...

HnA: Hey! No cursing! _dodges a knife_ Calm down! The next chapter will be up either exactly 24 hours after this one or less...

Inu-chan: WHY?!

HnA: _ponders_ Kinda makes sense to me...

Juicy: _mutters_ Which is exactly why we should bonk her on the head with another frying pan...

HnA: WHAT?????

J-Boi: What the hell do you mean we?

Inu-chan: Just review...

Wait, before you flame me for this pitiful excuse for writing I'll just say that this is like part of chapter one, except I wasn't thinking about this at the time and at the moment I don't feel like revising the first chapter.

Juicy: If I were you, I'd flame her just because of that...

J-Boi: For real...

_Kiyako the Dragon Keeper_: You don't really expect me to answer that question do you?

_silentslayer_: Well, there you go

_Groping-Monk_: I am so sorry I made you wait for so long...

_DarkMoon1_: I didn't think it was** that** good

_Fainus_: Again I am sorry for the delay, and thanks

_Silver Koi 43v3r_: I don't really need any help but thanks for the offer

HnA: Not much else to say except please review and don't hate me!


	3. Agreement

**AN**: And here it is. The real second chapter. Which is actually the third chapter so technically...

Juicy: _raises frying pan threateningly_

HnA: Okay! Okay...

Anyway, here you go. Be happy that's its longer than the last 'chapter'

---

_...................................................................................................Willing Hearts.......................................................................  
__................................................................................................By Hentai No Ai........................................................................  
__.....................................................................................................Agreement......................................................................._

---

"What?" Kagome Higurashi sat in her office in a stunned state barely aware of the explanation she was getting from her best friend.

"Their plane crashed," The woman watched her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Kagome..."

"H-how?" Kagome's brain was filled with questions.

"The plane exploded a few moments after it took off." She fidgeted a little and Kagome took notice.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome didn't think it could be worse, she just found out her parents died.

"Well... The investegators suggest there might have been a bomb on the plane."

Kagome's skin paled, "But **I** was going to be on the plane with them, too. If I hadn't been with..."

Sango gave Kagome a pitiful look, "That's why they said that. They also think it could have something to do with Takahashi Industries."

Kagome was confused what did they have anything to do with this? "Why is it they think that?"

"Don't you realize what day it is?"

Kagome glanced at her calander, then back at Sango, "What so special about today?"

"It's been two years since Sesshoumaru Takahashi was murdered," Sango said, amazed she had forgotten. "Exactly two years."

Kagome's head fell into her open palm, "Oh kami-sama..."

----

"Do you know how much of a problem this?!" A man with his black hair in a small ponytail near his neck watched his friend scream at his secratary with an amused smile.

The young girl in the office was visibly shaking under her employer's hard glare, "Y-y-yes, Takahashi-sama."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just go out there and say, 'Oh, it's just a coincidence'!!"

The girl flinched and was about to try to answer him before someone cut in, "Maybe you should stop asking your secretaries for advice, then maybe you could keep one for more than a month."

Inuyasha stopped his screaming to glare at his friend, "What do you want?"

The man moved from his spot in the doorway, "Oh, just to talk."

Inuyasha looked down at some papers on his desk, "Too bad, I'm busy."

"That's a shame, it's about Kagome," He turned around started back out the door. "I mean for once SHE'S the one asking to talk to you..."

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of the name, "What are you talking about? Hey! Miroku, come back!"

A smile that showed through his violet eyes appeared on his face but as he turned around, Miroku made sure to wipe it off. "Well, I was just at her office and though she's not exactly at her best, she says you two need to talk about this."

Inuyasha raised an interested eyebrow.

"She also said that since she knows you so well you're probably screaming at your poor secretaries about things they shouldn't know considering you're such a terrible businessman."

Inuyasha gave him a flat look, "And I know her well enough to see that you're lying through your teeth."

Miroku sighed, "Okay, so she didn't say all those things about your decisions in the company, but she DID say that you two needed to talk."

"About?"

"I'm not the only one who knows that you scream at the nearest inanimate object when you have no idea what to do."

"She's a living person."

"Not very lively when she thinks her job is at stake," Miroku nodded at the still shaking girl.

Inuyasha barely glanced at the girl before covering his face with a clawed hand, "Ayumi, get back to work."

She nodded quickly and darted out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha and asked, "Is it that bad?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "What do you think, Houshi?"

"Sorry."

"When does she want to talk?" Inuyasha sighed as he began putting papers back on the desk.

"Now."

Inuyasha's hand stopped in mid-air before he asked, "What do you mean now?"

"Exactly that," Miroku smiled at him. "Actually, you were supposed to meet her in one of the board rooms five minutes ago."

"And you couldn't say that before?!"

"You said you were busy."

Inuyasha decided to leave the room before he was accused of another murder...

---

"No."

"But it was your parents wishes-"

"No."

"Do you want the companies to be destroyed?"

"No."

"So why not?"

"No!" They'd been going on like this for the last hour, and it seemed they weren't getting anywhere. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in chairs opposite of each other, their best friends trying to persuade them into an 'easy' agreement. After a hour long talk, a lawyer walked into the room with a briefcase full with only a few papers. Soon the lawyer was running out of the room, fearing for his life and the two tempermental people inside.

"I am not marrying her!"

"And I'm not marrying him!"

A nerve above Sango's eyebrow ticked and considering she had been calmly telling them that it was for the best for **so **long, they just wouldn't listen. So in a blink of an eye her fists were curled up on the table and she was screaming, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU _WANT_ TO DO! THERE ISN'T A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!!"

"Sango."

"Yes, Miroku?" She asked stiffly.

"Deep breath in, then out..." He watched her slowly relax and shook his head softly.

"Wait... What do you mean 'no choice'?" Kagome's face showed her confusion.

"What Sango means is..." Miroku paused trying to find the right words before some else decided to start screaming. "After Inuyasha's parents died, Kagome's parents realized that if anything happened to them, something would need to happen between you two."

"So, knowing that you two would never settle your differences like adults," Sango interjected. "They thought it be best that you were to be married, that way even if you two are having personal problems, the companies will be joint so you wouldn't be able to use that against each other."

"But if you haven't noticed, they companies were working together since before Sesshoumaru was murdered!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, if you would listen, dog boy, you would see what we're getting at!"

"Yes, but it was obvious that one day you two would have to take over the businesses. Don't you realize you would have been married even if both of your parents were still alive."

"I think we need to talk more about this..." All attention was now drawn to Kagome.

"I agree, I doubt-"

"No," Kagome interrupted Miroku. "I think Inuyasha and I need to talk about this." She stood and started out the room.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he began to follow her.

"Because, we do." She pushed him into an elevator and soon they were out of th building, headed towards a bar.

---

**AN**: Confused? Don't worry, so am I.

Inu-chan: We should just scratch this before something bad happens...

HnA: How about we just duct tape you? _pulls out duct tape and eye twitches_

J-Boi: PMS is a bad thing...

HnA: You want a piece of me???

Juicy: _snicker_ Here's the review response, yes response...

HnA: _bursts into tears_ I only got one!

_Fainus_: Thanks, and I kept to my promise... 24 hours or less.

J-Boi: Review before something bad happens....


	4. Underage

**AN**: I _was_ going to make you guys wait forever for this chapter, but then I had some ideas...

Juicy: Ideas that are somewhat ok...

J-Boi: I didn't think it was possible that she could be as bad as I am

Inu-chan: Her intelligence seems to have gotten somewhere...

HnA: You can never say something good about someone unless it's in a rude manner, can you?

Inu-chan: It's a habit

---

_Willing Hearts_  
_By Hentai no Ai  
__Underage_

---

"I think we should follow them..."

"No, let them deal with this on their own."

Sango and Miroku were watching the couple walk across the street towards one of the bars. With a sigh Sango moved away from the window shaking her head, "I really don't think it'll work out. They hate each other!"

Miroku looked at her and said, "Not hate. The just dislike each other greatly because of a misunderstanding which amplified their feelings of dislike a little."

She gave him a flat glare, "And to sum that pointless statement up: They. Hate. Each. Other."

"Yeah, well, there's a thin line between love and hate." He retorted smartly.

"Their line happens to be a mile long and just as thick."

"Sango." He said grimly.

"Yes?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Stop ruining my fun."

"Whatever, cupid."

---

"Do we have to go through with this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while they sat in a booth, waiting for their drinks.

"Obviously..." Kagome let out a heavy sigh as a waitress came by their table with to glasses of water.

"Water?" Inuyasha glared at the glass.

"I can't drink alcohol, I'm under-"

"I don't care what you are!" Inuyasha yelled. "This is not the time for water."

"There is always a time for water when you're-"

Inuyasha stood, ignoring her and waved another waitress over, "Two beers."

"Inuyasha, I told you I can't have alcohol!"

"Can't or won't?" He gave her a small smirk.

"What?"

"You can't or won't have a beer because you know you can't handle it?"

"That's not what I mean! And I can too handle it," Kagome's face was set into one of determination, and when the waitress came with two bottles of beer on a platter, Kagome grabbed one and drank it all in one swig.

"Feh, one beer. Big deal." He grabbed his and drank it just as quickly.

Kagome threw a glare in his direction before getting a waiter and ordering a few more beers.

Inuyasha's smirk grew and he said with an air of confidence, "Bring it on."

---

So round and beautiful. It was there and it was about to be his...

"Move it unless you prefer I do it for you." Sango didn't move from her spot next to Inuyasha's desk as Miroku tried to get his sneaky hands on her butt.

He gave her a charming grin and his hand seemed to get to a lower point on her back.

"I'm serious."

His hand made its way to her bottom and she felt her face heat up as he had the nerve to start _squeezing_.

"I'm giving you until the count of three. 1... 2... 3." Still being squeezed and as red as ever, Sango pulled her fist back and swung forcefully, successfully knocking him over. "Save that for one of your girlfriends."

"For as long as we've known each other," Miroku gave her innocent eyes from his spot on the floor. "You should know that my heart belongs to you, and only you."

"I'm touched." Sango said flatly before whirling around and glaring at the people who were beginning to crowd into the bar across the street.

"What are they doing?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea..." She trailed off and soon the words _Kagome_, _Inuyasha_, _beer_, and_ twenty_ flew into her head.

"Shit!" She grabbed Miroku's hand and led him down the stairs, the elevators were much too slow.

---

"Kagome," Inuyasha watched as she unceremoniously picked up another bottle and just as quickly, dropped it onto the floor.

"What, Eenuyashaaa?" She giggled.

"I think you should stop drinking..." He pulled a beer out of her reach and when she tried to make a grab for it she slid off the table.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He pulled her up and she sat in his lap with a smile.

"Oh Eenuyasha... You are so cute!" She flicked one of his ears and hugged him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Inuyasha looked towards the source of the yell, along with everyone else in the bar, and saw Sango standing there with Miroku behind her giving him glare.

"What?" He looked around himself to see what was wrong, not really taking in what position he was in. "What did I do this time?"

She just about ran up to him and gave him a hard slap on the head, which sent him to the floor with Kagome landing on top of him.

"Inuyasha, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Miroku glared down at him while he and Sango began to get Kagome up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha just didn't understand what in the seven hells was going on in that human brain of his.

"Trying to take advantage of Kagome!" Sango gave him an even more heated glare before whispering, "I thought you were against this marriage and even if you're not, that's no good reason for you to try to sleep with Kagome as if she was just a one-night stand!"

"What???" Inuyasha stood up and gave Sango an annoyed look. "She thinks she's the best at everything! It's not my fault she can't hold her liquor!"

"She's not supposed to be drinking in the first place you idiot! She's not even 21 yet!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose for a moment in surprise until he realized what she'd been trying to tell him before. "Feh!" He walked out the door with Sango, Miroku, and a very tipsy Kagome trailing behind him.

---

**AN**: Heh... Pretty funny, ne?

Juicy: You should have let him take advantage of her. Would have made a great lem-!

HnA: _covers her mouth_ Say it and die. I don't write those!

J-Boi: _grinning_ Well, in the first chapter of Payment you sure had a lot of bittersweet things going on...

HnA: I didn't do it on purpose! _lets go of Juicy's mouth_

Inu-chan: You're not even old enough to read those, let alone **write** them

HnA: I swear that wasn't supposed to happen! It just... flowed out!

Inu-chan, Juicy, and J-Boi: _rolling eyes and smirking_ Sure...

HnA: I'm serious!

_silentslayer_: He he, you're right.

_Magical Meg_: It is... but then it isn't... 0o0 Gah! Confuzzlement ensues!

_Kagome M.K_: OK... I did.

_DemonKitty_: _raises eyebrow_ Er... uh... ok...

_Death's essence_: They will, but not right away. I mean come on, I **have** to torture them with the arrangements and stuff

Inu-chan, Juicy, and J-Boi: _dancing in circles around HnA_ HnA wrote a lemon! HnA wrote a lemon!

HnA: First of all, it was not a lemon! Second it just came out, I didn't plan it!

J-Boi: _smirks_ Well, having Kagome 'push him deeper' **inside** her is part of a lemon if I ever read one

Juicy: _chuckles_ And I'm pretty sure you didn't mean he was planting corn when he 'released his seed'

Inu-chan: _raises glasses to the top of her head and grins widely_ And you basically said it was a lemon yourself. 'it just came out, I didn't plan it!'

HnA: _falls over and sighs heavily on the floor_ Damn you all to hell, you evil bastards... _sits up and glares at readers_ Review before I have to kill someone... _twitches then falls back over again_


End file.
